Basarios
|Ailments = (4th Gen) |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Old Swamp, Old Volcano, Swamp, Volcano, Volcanic Hollow, Everwood, Dark Veil Forest, Marshlands, Ruined Pinnacle |Monster Size = 1754.6 ~ 1154.9 |Monster Relations = Crystal Basarios, Ruby Basarios, Sandstone Basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Diablos, Black Diablos, Monoblos, Shattered Monoblos, White Monoblos, Varusaburosu, Espinas, Zenith Espinas, Espinas Subspecies, Espinas Rare Species, Meraginasu |Generation = First }} Basarios are Flying Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter. Physiology Basarios is a small, rocky wyvern. It is the juvenile form of Gravios. Its hard, stone-like shell can be used for protection against other large wyverns, doubling up as effective camouflage when Basarios partially buries itself in the ground. Abilities It is able to release either sleeping or poisonous gas from its underside and, on extremely rare occasions, a fire plume. It is also known to unleash a very powerful lava beam at times. It can also hurl balls of fire like a Yian Kut-Ku, although it prefers to charge towards adversaries. When resting or changing areas, it burrows underground, exposing only its back, giving it the appearance of a large gray rock. Being very heavy, it is a slow mover, and although it has wings, it rarely uses them to fly. Even when it does, its weight allows it to fly only for a short time. Despite its ability to hide, in most areas it is visible. This is because the rocks on its back are a slightly lighter color than other rocks, or because it has burrowed into plain view in the middle of the area. Behavior Basarios charges in a manner similar to Diablos or Monoblos, although it is slower and cannot turn as sharply. It is less aggressive than its adult form, Gravios. Habitats Basarios live in Volcano and Swamp regions, which contain lots of ores for them to consume. They have also been spotted in the Everwood. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter (Introduced) * Monster Hunter G * Monster Hunter Freedom * Monster Hunter 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Spirits Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hard Core (HC) Basarios In Monster Hunter Frontier Online Season 9.0, a 'Hard Core' Basarios is introduced. They have a branch in one of the rocks on their back, bright blue eyes and purple stains around their stomach pores. These unique Basarios can now fire 3 heat-beams in rapid succession, followed by a burst of poison gas; they can roll-over to try to crush the hunter, and emit poison at the same time; they can dig and partly re-emerge to spew a powerful ball of fire; they can also leap at the Hunter. Their normal fire-ball attacks are also now much improved. Crystal Basarios Main Article: 'Crystal Basarios'' A Variant of Basarios that appears in Monster Hunter Online. Sandstone Basarios Main Article: 'Sandstone Basarios'' A Lone Species of Basarios first appearing in Monster Hunter Online. In-Game Description MH4U Breakable Parts Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Large Flying Wyverns Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:Monsters that inflict Noxious Poison Category:Monsters that inflict Sleep Category:MH1 Monsters Category:MH Large Monsters Category:MHG Monsters Category:MHF1 Monsters Category:MH2 Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:MHO Monsters Category:MHST Monsters